It isn't hard to believe
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: You have no idea how much it pains me to see you this hurt" He said in a voice full of pain and agony."What do you mean?"I whispered quietly through my tears."Bella?" He asked concerned. Bedward 0ne-shot!


_**An: **__Hey guys so I was just listening to this song while I was doing my homework and when I heard this song well I immediately knew it was meant for twilight naturally so just as a warning this has a lot of Edward and Bella moments from the books actually from just Twilight I think I'm too tired to check and I'm not enough of a genius to make up my own moments just a couple of them I will make up hope you don't mind anyways I've babbled enough onward._

_**Disclaimer :**__I don't own them don't we all wish we did though?_

_**Bella's pov**_

I sat there in the park on my favorite swing. I was swinging high and low and just enjoying the fresh air. I was the only one left in the park so it was very quiet.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

As I sat there swinging I remembered all the memories me and Edward had from when we were little. We were best friends from day one and it never surprised me. I smiled as one particular memory came to mind.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Bella" Edward said as he grinned at me. "Hey Edward" I said as I smiled back. "What's up?" I said as I stepped outside the house. "Do you want to go to the park with me?" He asked hopefully. "Sure" I said as I grinned at him. "Charlie I'm going to the park with Edward" I yelled with the door open. "Ok" I heard Charlie yell back. I grabbed my keys and closed the door behind me gently careful not to disturb Charlie. We headed for the swings and we sat on swings opposite each other. "Come on let's see who goes higher" I said excitedly like a five year old child. He shook his head at me immatureness but then started speeding up. "1" I said slowly. "2" He yelled back. "3"We said at the same time. At the same instant we both jumped off the swings and landed on top off each _

_other. We started laughing real hard until we noticed the position we were in. Edward was so close to me I could see his butterscotch eyes shining as he looked at me. I blushed as I realized the position we were in he rolled off me and got to my side. We just sat there quietly. I cleared my throat awkwardly. "So um that was some jump huh?" I asked as cheerily as possible. "Yeah" He said kinda distantly. "Hey Edward" I said as I rolled on my side to face him. He turned around to face me. "Catch me if you can" I said as I giggled and ran for it. I heard him laugh his velvet voice clear and perfect. I knew I was no match for him but I kept running as fast as I could. He finally caught up to me and he just held on to me really tight. "Edward" I said smiling. "Let go" I said as I punched him playfully. The truth was I didn't want him to let me go but the position was so awkward I didn't want him to think I liked him as more than a friend even though I did. He started tickling me and I tried to squirm out of his grasp but I couldn't. I tried to hold in my laughter but it was so hard. I started laughing really hard and then he just stopped tickling me and stared at me. It was the look in his eyes that worried me "Is there something on my face?" I asked suddenly self conscious as I started to rub my face. He immediately grabbed my hand and put it down. "No it's perfect" He said as he smiled at me. I blushed and looked down. I heard him chuckle "What's so funny?" I asked surprised. "You look so cute when you blush" He said as he smiled my favorite crocked smile. I blushed even more if possible. "Bella" He said as he sighed. "Yeah?" I said as I looked up at him. He looked wistful as if deep in thought. "You must know surely you must" He said as he got up. "I love…I Love….I love you" He said as he came back and sat beside me." I never wish to be parted from you from this day on" He said as put his hand gently on mine. I tried to think of something to say but my mind was like on freeze. I looked down at his hand on mine and remember he was waiting for an answer. "I love you too" I said quietly. "I always have" I said as I stroked his cheek. He grinned at me._

_End flashback_

I smiled as I remembered that day clearly. I closed my eyes and just let the wind ruffle my hair. I heard footsteps and opened my eyes. I smiled 

as I saw Edward approach me. My smile immediately faded as I saw the look on Edward's face. He looked pained like he was in a deep conflict with himself."What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Bella I just can't be with you anymore" He said as he came up to me. His face contorted in pain. "Why?" I asked shocked. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. "Because it would be more prudent for you not to be my friend" He explained. I looked at him in shock and bewilderment. I felt the tears running down my cheeks."You have no idea how much it pains me to see you this hurt" He said in a voice full of pain and agony. "But why?" I asked again confused. "Bella I'm not who you think I am" He said seriously and quietly. "What do you mean?" I whispered quietly through my tears. He sighed as he looked at me. "Bella I am a vampire" He said it with so much agony and pain. I just stood there shocked. I was waiting for my brain to go into frenzy for my body to panic. But honestly all I felt was relief and a little bit of shock. "Bella?" He asked concerned. I continued to stare at him like an idiot. I realized he was walking away "Wait" I said quietly. "I don't care" I said as I shrugged. "What?" He asked shocked clearly not expecting that from me. "I don't care what you are… I love you and only you" I said as I enunciated every syllable clearly. He smiled at me immediately. And I immediately thought to myself so this was why he was distancing himself these past few days. It wasn't a girl it was who he is. "Good because I'm tired of trying to stay away from you" He said his voice smoldering as he stepped closer to me. I could see he was being very careful. Trying not to scare me I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his torso as he hugged me.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more  
Baby you're all that I want_

Night was slowly creeping in and as I lay there in Edward's arms I realized I never felt so complete so content. I turned to look at him with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful so angelic so perfect.

_When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

I sighed as I realized I finally found my heaven on earth. It was with Edward wherever that was. All my life I dreamed of that fairy tale love I never realized it was staring me right in the face. I put a lot of pieces together now that Edward told me he was a vampire. That's why he never ages and why he looks so perfect but I couldn't figure out why he didn't come out in the sun I'd have to ask him about that.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

I sighed in contentment as I leaned back and rested my head in his arms. I close my eyes and basked in the serenity and quiet and of course Edward's presence.

_**Edward's pov**_

I turned around and noticed my angel closed her eyes and rest. I looked at her adoringly as I realized how blessed I really was. I searched for a long time for a soul mate and here she was. I just couldn't believe it. And she accepted me for being well a monster. If I tried to tell her how much I loved her words wouldn't be enough simply because I'd run out of things to say and there wouldn't be enough vocabulary in the world to describe my love for her.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

I didn't notice it but I just lay there staring at Bella until the morning came. I realized I could never get enough of her. I felt her start to stir as she grumbled something. I watched her jerk up and her eyes widen in shock as she realized where she was. "We stayed out all night?" She asked slightly worried. "Yeah so?" I asked as I continued to look at her. Even when she just woke up she managed to look beautiful. "Charlie" 

She squeaked. "Oh Alice took care of that" I said as I winked at her. I noticed her blush. She smiled at me as she leant back down and relaxed again.

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

_**Bella's pov**_

"Hey Edward?" I said as I continued to look up at the sky. "Mmm?" He asked. "How come you disappear during sunlight?" I asked as I peek out of the corner of my eye to look at him. His expression looked confused. "I mean don't you like burn in the sunlight or something?" I said as I remembered that vampire movie I saw a long time ago. "Oh" He said. He chuckled. "Myth" He said as he smiled at me. "But why do you disappear?" I said surprised as he looked at me." I'll show you some time" He said as he stroked my cheek gently. "Can you show me now?" I asked excited. "Now?" he asked slightly amused. I nodded feverently and looked at him with my eyes. I gave him the look I know he couldn't say no to. "Ok" He said as he grabbed my hand. "Climb on my back" He instructed as he leaned down. I looked at his back questioningly. "We'll get there faster this way" He said as an explanation. I climbed onto his back as he started running real fast. The wind rushing by us. I closed my eyes so I don't get motion sickness. I didn't even know we stopped until I felt him shake me gently. I gasped as he put me down and I took in my surroundings. He went over to the tree as I examined my surroundings. I noticed him look at me expectantly. I nodded enthusiastically at him and he came out of the shade. My mouth fell open in shock. He looked so well perfect actually scratch that no words could describe how he looked. His skin was sparkling in a million pieces and he was walking slowly hesitantly towards me. He looked like he was afraid I might run away. I finally snapped out of my shock and just continued to stare at him. I met his eyes and a small smile formed on my lips. He smiled back my favorite crocked smile. He sat down on the grass and patted the space next to me. I went over wordlessly and lay beside him.

__

_**Edward's pov**_

I just lay there next to her and knew in that instant that everything was perfect. If my heart were alive it would be beating really loud it probably would have jumped out of my chest.

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

"Bella?" I asked softly. She turned to look at me confusion in her brown orbs. "Yes?" She asked quietly. I reached over and slowly stroked her dark brown curls I pulled my hand away and then put my hands slowly on both sides of her face. "I infuriate myself" I said gently "They way I can't keep from putting you in danger my very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should be stronger I should be able to-" She placed her hand over my mouth "Don't" She said gently. I took her hand moving it from my lips but holding it to my face "I love you" I said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing but it's still true". "I love you too" She said quietly.

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For somethin' to arrive  
For love to come along

_**Bella's pov**_

"Would you like to come and play baseball with me and my family today?" Edward asked rather excitedly. I looked at him incredulously he knew my balance problems. He started laughing quietly as he watched my expression. "Oh Bella" He said still laughing. "Love you don't have to play" He said as he kissed my cheek gently. " That would be too much of a stretch for you" He mumbled under his breath. "Hey" I said defensively " I heard that" I said as I smacked his arm. He merely chuckled and stood 

up giving me his hand. I held it and it felts so cold. He then helped me climb on his back. We got to the clearing and I sat down with Esme. She looked at me fondly and I realized then that they were all vampires and knowing Edward he probably told them that he told me. I watched all the Cullens minus Esme play with such grace and agility it shocked me. Edward came up to me his eyes sparkling with excitement. "What do you think?" He asked. "One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old major league baseball again" I said as I smiled. "And it sounds like you did so much of that before" He laughed. "I am a little disappointed" I teased. "Why?" He asked puzzled. "Well it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet" I said as I grinned at him. He smiled back then took off to continue playing.

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

I smiled as I continued to watch him. I couldn't believe I was this lucky. Why he would pick me however was beyond me. There's nothing about me that can hold him.

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

Not long after the game was finished and Edward took me home. I went up to my room and a few minutes later he appeared. I smiled at him as I climbed into bed. I motioned for him to join me.

_**Edward's pov**_

I went over to Bella and sat down beside her she leaned her head against my chest and I started stroking her hair softly. "Would you like me to sing your lullaby?" I whispered gently in her ear. She nodded tiredly and I started humming it as she fell asleep.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  


It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

_**An: **__Ok guys that was well weird I'm sorry I included a lot of moments you already read about but like I said I'm not enough of a genius to make up my own Edward and Bella moments. I just tweaked some of the original ones hope you don't mind. The ending was well not so good. Sorry about that I don't know what's gotten into me. Anyhow the song is Heaven by Bryan Adams so go listen to it right now and don't forget to click on the little button on the bottom that says review. _


End file.
